The present invention relates to an intake pipe structure for an internal combustion engine that includes an air flow meter.
A conventional intake pipe for an internal combustion engine is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 4-62342. The disclosed intake pipe for an internal combustion engine includes a lattice-like flow regulating member, which is arranged upstream of an air flow meter. In this intake pipe, air flows into the entrance of the air flow meter after being regulated by the flow regulating member. Thus, variations in the amount of intake air detected by the air flow meter are reduced.